My Beautiful Disaster
by vampirerace
Summary: What if Edward never left? What if Bella had never bought the motorcycles, never gone to La Push, never bonded with Jacob? What if everything had gone ahead according as planned? PLEASE R&R rated T because Im paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Title: My beautiful Disaster  
Rating:  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Pairings: Edward/Bella  
Summary: What if Edward never left? What if Bella had never bought the motorcycles, never gone to La Push, never bonded with Jacob? What if everything had gone ahead according as planned?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_Chapter 1_

My name is Isabella Cullen, and I am 18 years old, although in all technicality I am really 24. I am in love with the most amazing man in the world, and am currently living with him and his (our) family in Forks Washington, possibly the rainiest place on the face of the earth. Life is wonderful.

Oh, and did I mention that we are a coven of vegetarian vampires? Because that is kind of important.

"Hello love." The always familiar voice spoke softly, almost inaudible even with the super sensitive hearing that accompanied being a vampire. A smile flitted on my face, lifting the corners of the lips to fit into a position well used.

"Hello yourself." I turned and his arms encircled my waist, never cold now that I was as equal to ice as he was. Golden eyes twinkled down at me, mirroring the crooked smile playing over his lips. For moment we stood, simply basking in each other, enjoying the moment of peace before, inevitably, Alice would barge in and crack the atmosphere of serenity.

"Bellllaaaa!" speak of the devil.

For a moment longer I stood, staring at Edward, giving him my best pleading pout to get me out of the inevitable shopping trip that was surely coming. He chuckled softly, a velvet sound that had once made me simply melt. I groaned and rolled my eyes, a shade of deep chocolate brown so different from those typical of vampires following our lifestyle. For a reason unknown to all, my eyes had never altered after the change.

I guess I'm just a magnet for oddities.

Reluctantly I released myself from his grasp, turning to face the tiny woman standing behind me, hand on her hips, her face twisted into an angelic pout beneath the crop of black hair.

She really did look like a pixie.

"Bella, I have a surprise for you!" She smiled a mischievous smile, her full lips turned upwards in a flash. "Close your eyes." She said, more like demanded.

I sighed dramatically but complied with her request, allowing her to lead me across the marble floors of the home we shared, both of us matched stride for graceful stride. My clumsiness was one of the things 

that had disappeared after the change, much to everyone's relief. As Edward so often told me, if was nice not to have the rest of the family run from the vicinity each time I fell and scraped myself, or got a paper cut.

Very nice.

Outside the sun shone warmly overhead, sending shards of light glimmering off both Alice and I. The sun was rare in this town, heck it was rare in the whole peninsula. I expected for her to stop once we were outside, but she continued on, changing direction for the garage, that much was obvious even without the aid of sight. I frowned then, lines creasing the pale, smooth skin that made up my complexion. It was only a few shades lighter than it had been when I was human, and hadnt changed enough to raise questions from those who didnt know about the change.

Finally she stopped walking, the familiar smells of oil and gasoline invading as we stood in the oversized room, filled with cars of all sorts. I guess that comes with living in a house full of rich vampires, many of who rather enjoy their cars.

"Ok, Open!" Alice's musical voice echoed through the garage, filled with excitement and laughter. I took a moment before obeying, almost dreading what I already figured would come next. Alice had been trying to convince me to let her buy me a car since the change, now that my truck no longer satiated the speed of my driving. I had already guessed what I would see, and for her sake I would act surprised.

What I did see made my jaw literally drop in shock.

"Tada!"

In the midst of all the Cullen cars sat a sleek black Mercedes convertible, shining in all its glory. A soft top was set up, tinted windows rolled down to reveal an interior of soft, supple black suede. A six CD player shone in the center of all the other controls. Controls for climate, controls for air conditioning, controls for a bloody GPS computer system. Not a speck of dirt marked the glistening exterior of the car or the spotless interior.

To put it simply; extravagant, elegant, luxurious.

To put it even simpler; bloody expensive.

"Earth to Bella!" The voice shattered my thoughts, invading into the peace that had accompanied shock.

And still I stood there, gawking at the car, all though simply calling it a car seemed an understatement.

And then the air started to pop, crackling with static electricity. The lights flickered overhead, the soft playing radio in the background lapsing in and out of life. Faint bursts of electricity burst and popped and the tips of my long, pale fingers. Alice was laughing hysterically. Glaring I turned to face her, staring angrily in silence until her hair puffed out and began flying rebelliously, static overtaking the strands.

That stopped her laughter. Serves her right.

That's my power, call it a gift, call it an ability, call it a nuisance. Call it whatever. In states of extreme emotion I affected everything electrical that was nearby, and if I concentrated hard enough I could control static electricity. I couldn't control _when_ this happened, but I could control it to an extent. Nobody quite understood how this tied in with who I was as a human, it just kind of _happened._

"ALICE!!" I finally managed to find my voice long enough to yell. Within moments Edward was by my side, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me towards him as he chuckled. I pushed him off of me, feigning anger. "You knew!" I accused him.

Edward looked hurt, pulling off what was perhaps the most beautiful pout in the history of, well, ever. "And what makes you say that?" For a moment I paused, but the grin that kept flitting on and off of his face told me I was right. For the second time that day I groaned and rolled my eyes at him, only succeeding in earning yet another chuckle to pass the lips curved perfectly to fit his face.

"Sooo... Want to take it for a test drive?" He finally allowed the grin onto his face, laughing as he did so.

I pondered for a moment, still wearing my fake-anger mask before my face split into a grin larger than his.

"I'm driving."

**Authors Note:** So what do you think? I have most of the plot in my head and I cant wait to write it. Not the longest chapter but it works. Sorry if there is a lot of errors, I'm to lazy to go back and edit it.

Please REVIEW! C'mon people it takes like thirty second! I write faster if you review


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_Chapter 2_

In my mind Alice was cursed forever. Dead to the world, six feet from the edge, yada yada yada. Whatever you want to call it. Either way, she was so dead. Too bad it was too messy for my taste, what with the tearing and burning and such. Because at that very moment I would have almost enjoyed it. Heck, I would have hired a hit man to do it for me if it would have snapped Charlie's jaw back into place, instead of the gaping, crooked position it was hanging in as he stared at the sleek, black car that I had parked in the driveway a full six and a half minutes ago. His eyes seemed to pop from their proper place in his skull, the pupils tiny circles of dark. I could hear the unsteady thumping of his heart in his ribcage, beating to no particular pattern.

That kind of shock can't be healthy.

I sighed loudly, dramatically, trying to draw his attention away from the vehicle. I suppose that's what I get for driving my new car to his house. I had promised, after all, that I would cook dinner for my father tonight. That couldn't be avoided even if the smell of the food now made me sick I suppose, but once I thought about it, it probably wasn't a good idea to bring _that_ car.

So much for being inconspicuous.

"Umm... Dad?" Heavy clouds hung in the sky above us, bloated and swollen with rain threatening to fall, staining the sky a constant shade of charcoal grey. I grimaced. After so long in this town rain was about the _last_ thing I wanted, even if the sunlight did light me up like a bloody Christmas tree. When we had been planning the change I had almost looked forward to having to leave until I got my blood lust under control, just to get away from the rain that beat down almost constantly. But, turns out that even if I did hunger for human blood as a newborn, craving it to extremes that seemed overwhelming to me even after the Cullen's assured me it was normal, the scent disgusted and repelled me, same as it had when I was human, leaving a burning, metallic scent lingering in my nostrils. So, guess what?

No need to leave.

I guess I'm just odder than everyone originally thought. Huh.

For the moment, I just wanted to be_ inside_ when the rain started again almost as much as I wanted Charlie inside. I might not be able to get sick, but he sure could.

He turned slowly to face me, his features twisted into an expression of shock and disbelief, laughter crossing his eyes as I cringed, highlighting the lines crisscrossing around his eyes. Shaking his head he turned his back on the car and walked purposefully back to the house, brushing past me as he spoke.

"I don't even want to know."

I just laughed, turning to follow him into the building that I had called home not that long ago.

XXXX

I held my breath as Charlie ate, only taking in air as I needed to speak. The stench of spaghetti and tomato sauce lingered in the air, only made worse by the stink coming from Charlie's breath each time he spoke.

_Someone's been eating garlic bread again._ I chuckled softly and cringed internally at the stink. When would he ever learn? When he first tried the stuff, much to my dismay and disgust, I had attempted to convince him I was allergic, but of course to no avail. Now I just had to suffer through it. Just my luck.

He began to speak of a shoplifter at the convenience store, speaking more to himself than me, when he was cut off rather abruptly by a loud, demanding knock on the door, echoing through the little house. I whipped around in my seat before Charlie had his chance to swallow, breathing heavily, now ignoring the stench of my father's dinner that now lay cooling on his plate.

The air wafting into the house stunk like dog. Similar, but worse. Much worse.

Confused and startled, I rose with easy grace from my seat, excused myself and flew out the back door before Charlie had a moment to register that I had stood from the table. The smell was strange, foreign, not like anything I had ever smelled before that moment and in my gut a feeling was tearing away at me, instinctive growls growing in my chest, occasionally ripping from my throat audibly. Moving faster than possible for someone mortal to the front edge of the house I watched as Charlie opened the door to a dark skinned old man in a wheelchair, someone I recognised form years past, one of Charlie's old friends. Billy Black, from down at the La Push reservation. In the man's hands was a pair of torn black sweat pants, the scent stronger on them now than on the man himself.

Strange. The stink lingered in the air around where the mans chair had sat, yet the potency was gone, like the source had vanished.

Very strange. Maybe Edward would have answers I needed. I wasn't exactly sure what it was that had been at the house, but the feeling ripping away at my guts told me I needed to find out, and soon.

And with that I ran at vampire speed from the place I had once called home, no longer closing my eyes the way I once had when I ran with Edward. Now I enjoyed the exhilarating feeling of air rushing hard against my face, the world passing in a blur on either side. Back to the place I now called home, to the one I loved more than the world itself.

And all the while oblivious to the wide, yellow eyes watching the chalky blur manoeuvre through the trees, not staying in one place long enough for shadows to fall from the figure.

XXXX

"Edward." I didn't bother to raise my voice above conversation level as I passed through the front door of the house, pushing the heavy wood shut behind me. Edward had glided his way down the stairs and 

across the marble floors before the door had even swung its way completely shut and I couldn't help but smile.

Impossible to ignore was the way his nose crinkled in disgust as he embraced me for a single moment, un breathing. He released me all too quickly for my liking, but I knew I likely stunk like whatever it was that I had come close to encountering. A cautious look over washed the golden topaz hue of his eyes, like he was afraid of saying anything. Anything about the thing that had made the stink that clung to me like dirt.

"There was something at the house." I said, knowing he'd understand. I watched as his eyes were hesitant for a moment, all his pent up breath releasing in a huff as he put two and two together, what with the scent clinging to me and all.

"You were bound to find out sooner or later, I suppose. Although with you I would have preferred that this matter went unnoticed. But as always, you seem to be a magnet for everything possibly dangerous about small town America." He smiled my favourite crooked smile as he spoke, attempting to hide the worry that I saw displayed clearly in his eyes. His words had me concerned more so now than I already had been; he had never kept anything from me in the past.

Pulling my hand into his he led me to the black leather of the living room couch, sat me down and placed himself next to me, sighing as an old man would before a long, often retold story.

"I think it's time you heard a story about werewolves."

And with those words, he told me everything, taking no notice as bursts of static electricity popped on my fingertips.

**Authors Note:** I'd like to thank those who reviewed my story, as well as everybody who put this into their alerts or favourites. Plenty people did that but I'd love it if more people reviewed so I know what I can work on. Again not the longest chapter ever, but it works just the same. The plot will start to come out more fully in the next few chapters.

Again, please review

Lotsa love.

VR


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 2

The world all around passed by unnoticed as I ran, swerving to dodge the thick trunked trees that sprang up in my path, looming and ominous against the pale sky, the faint oranges and pinks of the sunrise struggling to remain as the pale blues of daytime stretched their hold over the sky, claiming the wide expanse as their own. Sunlight warmed everything it touched for the second day in a row in what very likely could have been a record for the town of Forks. No way was this much light normal, I had lived here long enough to know that.

Not that I was complaining at the missing presence of beating, icy rain.

And even as I propelled myself through the trees, if anyone had knocked at that particular moment in time, I very highly doubt anybody would have answered the call. My mind swirled in violent turmoil as I processed what Edward had told me. Vampires I had been willing to accept, although I'm not sure exactly why. Perhaps it was because I was already in love with him, and therefore willing to accept it as simply a fact of life.

But this, this was unnecessary. Nothing in this world called for the need of werewolves, at least not in Forks. The only vampires here posed absolutely no threat to the townsfolk in any way, shape or form, so why must the bloody wolves be here? Simply to complicate the life I led, at least if you could call it life. Perhaps existence would be a better term. With my luck that was probably exactly and utterly correct, unfortunately.

It seemed nothing could be easy for me.

But even more unnerving than their existence was the fact that they were here, in Forks, at _Charlie's _house. What in the hell could they want with him, that's what I wanted to know. In all honesty I doubted they expected to find me there, or else why flee? I was absolutely sure that the wolf hadn't stayed, nor returned, and I doubted that the man in the wheelchair would have been one. His scent had the lingering aroma, but it wasn't potent enough. He was around them often, but he _wasn't_ one.

And that simple fact left my question unanswered. If it was Billy I could understand his coming to see Charlie, they were, after all, friends. But the wolf had fled after I discovered it, likely catching my scent as I did it's. And so, I was left without answers to the questions that tormented me.

Cold air rushed violently at my face and skin as I moved swiftly through the forest, loving the rush of adrenaline coursing through my veins where blood had once poured. Now it mingled with acrid venom, the only bodily fluid I produced as a vampire. I knew that Edward missed seeing the dark rush of blood color my cheeks when I used to blush as a human, but I wasn't exactly complaining at the loss of that feature of me. Edward would eventually get over it.

Before me the trees became less and less thick, thinning out until all around me was simply a sparse scattering of thin, young trees running along the grassy fringe of a meadow. I stopped almost immediately before stepping onto the long, waving grass that reached up from the earth, licking up at the sky as if it wishing for freedom from its root, from the ties that bound it to the earth. Scattered throughout the grasses just the right amount wildflowers offered their beauty to the eyes of the world, standing tall and bending with each wind passing over the ground. The air was perfumed with the aroma of the flowers, adding the final touch to the perfect serenity that lay before me.

I smiled warmly as I stepped onto the brown and emerald grasses, the familiar feeling of stalks brushing my stony legs tingling as I went. This was one of my favourite places; Edward had taken me to not that many years ago, although with all that had happened since then, that day felt like an eternity ago now. It was our meadow, our special place and it held the feeling as if nothing bad could touch me here, the worries of the world could never reach me in the clearing, tucked away in my own little corner of the world.

And it was a wonderful feeling. Exhilarating.

Pent up breath escaped my lips in a contented sigh as I collapsed onto the soft grass, feeling the suns sweet, subtle warmth beating down upon my skin, so cold, always so cold. As cold as death, although I really preferred to think of it as an icy cold instead of a deathly cold.

It was less morbid that way.

Diamonds of light fragmented off my skin as I lay there, lighting the world up in a beautiful way. A memory of the first time I had ever seen Edward in the sunlight, almost in this exact spot, replayed before my eyes and I felt a smile make its way across my lips. It had been a beautiful sight to behold, and I still loved seeing him sparkle and glimmer like that, even though I did as well now. It brought back memories I loved to revisit, memories of all the good times we had shared while I was still human, before the cold granite took its hold over my body.

For hours I just lay there, letting all thoughts of vampires and werewolves and monster stories just slip away. For the moment I was just Bella Cullen, just Mrs. Edward Cullen. Just an ordinary, nothing special, nine in ten type of girl, deeply and irretrievably in love with a man that loved me back in a way that was incomprehensible for anyone that didn't feel like we did.

Just ordinary.

When my eyes blinked open once again to the scene around me a frown had replaced the contented smile that had been rightfully in place while I thought of memories gone and days past. A new scent had wafted its way along the wind, swirling around me and overpowering the perfume let off by the sweet flowers. It was a scent I recognised subconsciously, although it took me a moment to place it, sorting through memories and words until at last something clicked and I jolted to attention, suddenly alert. It was the stench that still clung to the air surrounding Charlie's home, the stink of the werewolf that had bolted when I discovered his presence..

My head whipped around on my shoulders in a brisk movement, deep brown eyes narrowed into angry slits in my pale face as the giant, russet brown wolf took slow, purposeful steps from the shadows of the trees, having already acknowledged my presence here, his wide yellow eyes gazing at me intently as if puzzled and amazed all at once, his gaze unwavering.

How dare he.

**Authors Note:** Once again, I can't get enough thanks out to those that reviewed my story so far as well as those that added it to favourites as well as story alerts. Although I'm just a little disappointed that I've had so many hits and yet so few reviews. As I am writing this its 320 + hits and five reviews. Yep. That's right. Five. Wow. Thanks to everybody that did take thirty seconds out of your day to review it, but everybody else ( like all of you that added it to favourites or alerts) it would be realllyyy nice if I got some constructive reviews.

Please?

And don't worry, the story is going to get more interesting soon

Lotsa love.

VR


	4. authors note

Sorry about this, I just wanted to let you all know that Word is being wierd and not letting me do anything..damn microsoft.  
and I absolutely hate notepad,which im using now, so until I get word working Im not going to be updating.sorry again, im not exactly sure whats wrong with it.

VR 


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 4

How dare he.

The nerve of the dog was all at once astounding and angering, rage pulsing where bliss had been only moments before. The nerve of him staring at me like that, as if his wide yellow brown eyes were going to pop right out of his fat, furry head. A snarl ripped from my chest, parting the still air, now heavy with tension.

And what angered me even more than the blatant stares was the fact that he was _here,_ in these woods, in this meadow. This was mine and Edwards place, not somewhere for mutts to tramp through whenever they felt. It was sacred to me, special. It was our meadow. _Ours._

Sparks flew violently from the ends of my fingers, clenched into a tight fist at my side. I glared at the wolf as he stared back at me, growls and snarls ripping their way sporadically from my throat. His eyes widened at that, straying down to the static electricity bursts, growing larger and larger in amazement, as if he'd never seen anything like that before in his pitiful existence as a mutt. Which, probably he hadn't.

"What the hell are you doing here." I spat the words like vile on my tongue. For a moment he stood without movement, continuing with his blatant and forward stares. As a human I might have shifted uncomfortably beneath those gazes, but not anymore. Right now I was pissed.

When at last he seemed to break from the trance holding his eyes to my body, he did something that at the time shocked and surprised me, having known little to nothing about werewolves.

He turned fluidly and loped over the long grass, his long strides getting him into the trees past my view within moments. For mere moments he was gone, only his scent proving to me that he had only been there moments before, standing in plain view, watching me silently.

For a moment longer I stood, trying to exactly comprehend what had just unfolded before my eyes, or rather, what hadn't unfolded. From what Edward had told me the night before about werewolves they would attack on sight of a vampire, being mortal (immortal) enemies and all that, yada yada yada. But this one, this one just stood and stared, not even a hint of rage or anger or hostility crossing his expression. Like he was stunned. In shock.

Weird damn werewolf.

I shook my head, cupping a hand to my forehead as I tried to collect my thoughts, to try and figure out what I was supposed to tell Edward when I got home stinking like dog. _Again. _For the second day in a row.

Think hell notice a pattern?

XXXX

**Jacob's POV**

Silence and serenity surrounded the forests atmosphere, the only sounds the faint song of a lonely bird chirping from its perch high in the trees all around me. Only me, the forest and the birds existed for the moment, the rest of the world had had the door slammed in its face the moment I phased. Even with the heightened senses, I always did find the world more peaceful from the eyes of a wolf.

Except for the pack voices echoing constantly in my head, of course. Those could ruin an atmosphere.

_Hey Jake, wake up! _A faint growl found its way through my throat at Quil's voice, destroying the peace that had cleared my mind. I could feel his amusement at my irritancy through the bond we shared as pack members and that only brought another almost inaudible snarl.

That only succeeded in bringing forth more laughter.

I rolled my eyes, knowing he'd know despite the distance that separated us, and tried to ignore the random thoughts and questions he threw my way, but it was nearly impossible.

Sometimes werewolf powers are more bloody annoying than they're worth.

To this day I'm still not exactly sure how long I had lain there for before the scent reached me, carried and exalted by the sweet caress of wind rarely warm for this area. The sweet, sickly scent that had become ever so familiar from living near the coven of leeches in Forks, similar to that of a newly decaying body.

Vampire.

All at once I was alert, each nerve tingling and leaping with contained excitement. Sending the sudden change of emotion running through the mental link between us Quil began to rapid fire questions, practically screaming in my mind before I snapped back to reality enough to actually answer him.

_I got this._ The same as he could feel my emotions I could feel his pulsing into me and I did my best to shake off his excitement and energy as he realized exactly what I had discovered, wafting along the forest breeze. And, although I tried to keep hidden the reason for my own sheer joy, I knew that, being Quil, he would dive just deep enough into my emotions to realise it.

And he did. Pain and understanding rushed in on me.

_I won't be far. _

Even though I knew he couldn't possibly have seen the gesture I simply nodded.

And then I was off, darting in and out of the trees, trying to push myself harder and harder, faster and faster as I began to reach my own physical limits as I tried to reach the meadow faster, always faster.

And then it was still, save for the rustling of the leaves as I slid to a quick stop, mere feet from the edge of the tree line fringing the meadows lush grasses. I could see her clearly, no longer at rest, having picked up the scent of me. Shards of broken light patterns danced off her skin, smooth and hard and pale like granite, or limestone worn smooth over time.

Unaware of the movement of my feet I found myself in the sunlight, exposed to her glares as I gawked at her. Gaped at the way her deep mahogany hair fell in smooth, subtle waves down her back, tumbling over her shoulders in a graceful way that could only have been pulled off by the one standing before me now, or else an angel. At the deep brown of her eyes, unaware even know that they shouldn't have been that color. Either red or topaz, but not brown, never brown. And the pop of electricity at the tips of her fingers, curled into a tense fist.

Only her words finally managed to break my stupor.

"What the hell are you doing here." And, subconsciously, I knew. It was something I was unwilling to admit to myself in a reasonable state of mind, anything more sane than dreaming. Something that I sure as hell couldn't tell to Bella. I drew a sharp intake of breath. Even her name was like torture on my mind. There was nothing I could tell her until he mustered the courage to admit it to myself.

So I ran.

**Authors Note:** Once again, I can't get enough thanks out to those that reviewed my story so far as well as those that added it to favourites as well as story alerts. I kind of like this chapter. It's the same scene in both Bella's and Jake's POV, in case you didn't realize it haha. I added in Jakes because I wanted to get across how he was feeling through this whole scene. I didn't quite get it right, but it will work. Some stats for you : 631 hits and 8 reviews. –Tear- .Must I start threatening for reviews?

Please?

Oh, and if anybody can guess what's going to happen then you get a cookie, even though it should be fairly obvious at this point haha.

Lotsa love.

VR


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 5

One thing I definitely take for granted as an immortal is patience.

As a human, I was always in a hurry, always impatient with those around me, with everything. Perhaps it was because I knew that with every passing moment, I was closer and closer to my death. That, eventually, I would die as nature intended. Or maybe it was just part of who I was.

As an immortal, I was much more patient, much more willing to allow Edward to sit, silent and thinking, across from me. I was willing to let the moments pass me by, unused, without frantically trying to steal back time.

Perhaps it was because I now had all the time in the world.

When, after long, over extended minutes of thinking on his part, he finally spoke again, it was slow, hesitant. "Why on earth would... _it_... run from you?" His eyes were puzzled, deep onyx black and shadowed with purple, like bruises.

I stared at him for a moment, then burst out laughing. The sound echoed through the house, bouncing off the walls and bombarding the sensitive ears of the other vampires in the house. They had all been upstairs when I had arrived, leaving Edward and I to talk alone. I'd have to remember to thank Alice for that one later, no doubt.

When the laughter died down in my throat, I spared a glance to Edward, finding his features twisted into a frown, marring the perfection. I frowned as well, trying to hold in the rapid fire giggles that threatened to bubble out of my throat.

"What, may I ask, is so funny about a dog practically stalking you?" Amusement lined the puzzlement in his tone, one eyebrow raised in a crooked expression.

That only caused more laughter to erupt from my throat.

When, at last, I managed to get myself under control, I glanced back at Edward. Still he was holding that look, one eyebrow up, mouth twitching as if he were fighting a smile of his own, a look of puzzlement in his eyes.

I only barely managed to keep the laughs down this time, and managed to choke out a reply. "Nothing... Nothing at all." I giggled again, air spurting sporadically in and out of my lungs.

His eyebrow lowered, his lips widening into the crooked smile I loved so much, gazing at me and shaking his head slowly. "Emmett's rubbing off on you."

I laughed even harder, and I could have sworn that I heard a faint growl from upstairs.

Still smiling the smile I loved, Edward took my hand gently and pulled me from my place on the couch. I frowned slightly in confusion, and he touched one fingertip to my lips before I could object.

"Come with me."

I nodded, and followed the one I loved from the house I called home.

XXXX

The forest passed all around, blurring into a mass of streaky colors. Greens and grey and shadowed blacks, accented by the faint sunlight glinting upon the blades of grass slicing up through the soil, rising and stretching and licking up towards the sky. I let my head tilt back and the wind rush up hard against my face, a long stream of chestnut hair whipping in the wind behind me.

Not far ahead, Edward ran, face tilted towards me so I could see his impish grin. I groaned and rolled his eyes as he gloated silently. Even as a newborn I hadn't been faster then him, although I was still the second fastest in the family. Behind him, of course.

It was one of the few things he allowed himself to taunt me about.

I stuck my tongue out at him, hardly feeling the cold air rush against the inside of my mouth, moist with venom. Pushing my legs until they burned with effort, I just barely managed to pull ahead of him, although I'm pretty sure he let me, just enough to cut in front and across his path, turning sharp and heading off in a new direction.

Behind me, I heard rocks sliding and branches snapping as Edward skidded to a stop and turned to follow me.

For as long as I could I ran, enjoying the feel of the air against me, unhindered and tenfold. It was exhilarating, exuberating.

But we were here for a reason, I had to remind myself of that fact.

Locking my knees, I braced myself and slid to a stop, dirt and dust and soil flying into a cloud around my legs. Next to Edward followed suite, and we stood, silent, still, listening to the sounds of the forest around us.

Somewhere high in the branches above our heads, a squirrel chirped angrily for reasons unknown. Birds swooped and sang their glorious joy to the world around, crickets rustled loudly, their voices echoing loudly through the forest.

The scent hit us as the sound did, a light rustling in the grasses, the snap of a thin twig.

Deer.

I met Edwards eyes and broke out grinning. As if on cue, we broke out running simultaneously, pace for pace, step for step into the center of the forest.

**Authors Note:** A very short, pointless filler chapter, but I hit serious writers block and figured you guys deserved an update. Sorry for the pointlessness, if that's even a word, ahaha. And I'm too lazy to go back and edit this, so I apologize for any mistakes.

Lotsa love.

VR


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 6

Laying there, stretched out, almost catlike on the soft blanket of grasses beneath me, eyes closed to the world, Edward stretched out at my side, I doubted that the moment could have been any more perfect. I didn't even mind the rain, just a light drizzling of moisture, enough to dampen us physically but to leave the mood intact. If I could somehow have stopped time, right there and then, I would have. I would have stopped time and just lay there forever, lost in the glorious perfection of the world around me, and the one I had at my side to share an eternity with.

Perfect.

I opened my eyes, blinking at the rainwater that dotted them all at once, and glanced over to where he had been laying, finding him propped up on one elbow, staring at me intently, meeting my darker brown eyes with his topaz. The carcasses of the deer we had hunted and devoured were long buried, and the entirety of his eyes was a pale golden hue, and that brought an irrepressible smile to my face.

Edwards smile grew until it mirrored my own as he spoke, softly, inaudible to human ears. "I love you." And he meant it.

"I know." I spoke in a whisper to rival his own. In one blurred movement I was propped up next to him, my face only centimetres from his own, our breath mingling, sweet and warm against the cold of my face. "I love you, too." And I meant it, as well.

His smile grew, and his lips met mine in a moment of sweet bliss.

It ended far too quickly for my liking, Edward stiffening and pulling his lips from mine. I twisted my face into a pout, jutting out my bottom lip in a perfect imitation of Alice. "Edw-"

Edward cut me off before I could finish, tapping my bottom lip gently with the tip of his finger. "Shh."

Frowning now at his sudden change of behaviour, I stopped and inhaled, snarls ripping simultaneously from both I and Edward as the wind changed and blew towards us, carrying with it the scents of the forest.

Stupid, idiotic, stalking, disgusting, mutt.

Before I could react, Edward was on his feet, snarling ferociously and dropping into the protective crouch I had long grown used to. Hissing furiously I followed suit, leaping nimbly to my feet and searching the tree line intently for any signs of the wolf I knew was there, yet couldn't locate.

Its scent was everywhere.

Edward saw it first, crouching on its hind legs in the gloom of the shadows, hidden only partially by the thin darkness, its head cocked almost comically to the side, watching us as we watched it. Rage flashed in its eyes as they fell upon Edwards.

And the world exploded.

Edward ripped through the air, snarling and growling and hissing furiously at the werewolf that had reacted impossibly quick, and now stood on all fours at the meadows fringe, bracing itself as if for impact. The two collided with a deafening crash, the aftershock roaring and echoing through the trees. Fear seized me momentarily, fear for Edwards safety, fear for his injuries. It wasn't necessary.

Standing from within the mound of soil which they had risen as they slid, Edward shook the dirt from his clothing and turned his gaze onto the other, struggling and stumbling, trying to find its footing once again. When it rose, quivering slightly, its eyes landed on me for the first time that day, and I saw something that shook me to my core. It was only a flash in its eyes before it cleared, but it was there none the less.

Oh god.

Electricity flew and lit the air to fire.

Feeling the sudden change in the atmosphere, Edward eyes flew to mine, worry and love and fear all evident in his gaze, all at once. Those seconds were all the wolf needed and, in the moments when it was unwatched, unmonitored, unseen, it leapt and fangs flashed.

"_Edward!"_

All in the moment, his eyes tore from mine and he propelled himself from the earth, leaping easily away from the attack launched by the werewolf. It landed only feet from me, turning its gaze onto me when its feet hit solid ground. Its eyes met mine, dark, almost black.

There it was again.

A snarl broke the momentary silence, Edwards's voice raw and coarse, anger overwhelming the usual velvety smoothness. "_DOG!" _

And then he was next to me one moment, gone again the next. Again the two collided, and again the world seemed to shake with the sheer force of the impact. In the forest, the trees trembled and leaves were pulled from their branches.

Again Edward rose from the dust first, and again he returned to my side, wrapping an arm protectively around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

This time, however, Edward stayed firmly by my side as the werewolf rose from the debris. Silence fell over the clearing when its gaze met his.

Edwards eyes narrowed into angry black slits. "Watch it, dog." His words were no more than a vehement hiss, yet I knew that, if the red brown wolfs hearing was anything like ours, which it likely was, he heard it clear as could be.

The dogs head pulled back for a moment, eyes widening with amazement, shock and anger. I stifled a laugh at the comical expression.

"Yes, mutt. I hear you."

The wolf snarled faintly, almost inaudible even to my own highly sensitive ears. I replied with a soft growl of my own, reverberating from my chest, accented by the faint popping of static at my fingertips. Again, the wolf's head turned to meet my own vehement gaze.

And there it was again.

I pulled my eyes from his, not wanting to see what I thought I had seen It was impossible, unheard of, _disgusting_. Instead, I turned to look into Edwards, hoping deeply to meet the familiar golden topaz that made my unbeaten heart melt.

They were blacker than the darkest hour of the night. I shuddered.

Edward took in a sharp breath, still glaring at the wolf, his eyes frozen wide with shock and rage, his lips agape only slightly. The dog seemed to smirk, a smug look overtaking his gaze, still plastered to me. I didn't know what Edward had discovered in the dog's mind, and at the moment I couldn't care less.

I snarled and leaned forwards ever so slightly, preparing to leap at the mutt and wipe that smirk off his fat, furry face.

Edward stopped me with one hand placed gingerly, firmly against my chest, pushing me back towards him with only the slightest pressure, his glare still set on the wolf, unwavering and unforgiving.

If only looks could kill.

"Lets go, Bella." He spoke slowly, purposefully, quietly. To any other he would have appeared calm, and collected, in a reasonable state of mind.

I had known him long enough and well enough to know that he was holding something back behind that calm facade.

I turned to face him, confused and shocked at the sudden change of behaviour, from murderous to withdraw. "What?"

"Lets go." He placed his hand on mine and clasped down on it firmly, as if he were afraid that if he released it I would be gone from him, and pulled me away from the intent gaze of the wolf, still staring, almost longingly. I shuddered slightly again, leaning into Edward for support.

And, while I allowed the love of my life, as well as death, lead me away from an immortal enemy, I could have sworn that, before we took off running through the forest, I heard a faint whimper echo from the meadow.

**Authors Note:** There you go .Thanks to those that reviewed that last chapter, even thought it was all fluff. This one had a bit more action, although I'm not completely satisfied with it. Oh well, I'm still struggling over my writers block. Lots of questions in that one though, eh? Remember, review and I do write faster. Anonymous reviews are also welcome!

Lotsa love.

VR


End file.
